ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Last OmniBender: Book 2
Book 2: Earth is the second movie of The Last OmniBender. Teaser Trailer Max is shown facing Argit, hands raised in bending position. ﻿ ﻿ (Max): Give her to me! You do want to stop the Pyrosapiens? (Argit): I do, but you cannot have my daughter. Argit punches out, and a spire of rock separates Max and himself. Argit then push es out, sending the spire at Max, who bends water from a nearby drink and attempt s to slice the rock, but fails. (Argit): Earth is the strongest element. You cannot defeat Earth with anything except Earth. Argit then slams his hand onto the floor, causing the floor underneath Max to cave in. (Takara): Why does Earth have such slow moves? (Samantha): Dad! Please! (Max): Ok, King Argit. I'll make a deal. I beat you in an Earth Duel, you give me Samantha. (Argit): Deal. END OF TEASER TRAILER Plot Max is sleeping inside a room on a ship, and in his dream he sees himself in the OmniState, wrecking havoc in a city. (Max): Mmmm. (Akkos): Max! What are you doing? Your feet are in my bed! (Max): Huh? Oh. Max pulls his feet back onto his own bed, then goes down to sleep. He sees himself, but this time using firebending at a Pyrosapien warlord, who redirects it at Takara, who dies. Max wakes up, shivering and sweating. (Max): Oh no! Max walks up to the ship deck and Takara follows. Max looks around and sees her. (Max): Ohai, Takara. I had a bad dream. (Takara): Really? (Max): Yes. I dreamt that while using the OmniState to defeat a Pyrosapien, I killed you by accident. I cannot use the OmniState while this remains at risk. (Takara): That'll be great, since the power is terrifying. The next day, Hakki is on the deck. Akkos, Max and Takara walk onto deck. (Hakki): Children, we have gifts for you on your journey. Takara- Hakki bends water in the shape of a necklace and freezes it and it floats towards Takara. She puts it on. (Hakki): A water supply for you while in the dusty, rocky, kingdom of Earth. Max, Hakki creates a water current which zooms into his quarters, and a box flows back to him. Hakki gives Max the box. Max opens it, and finds an earthbending scroll. (Hakki): For your teacher to teach you. These scrolls were used by the last Terrasapien OmniBender that there was, Omnibender Tarru. (Max): Thanks. (Hakki): And you Akkos, you take care of these two. At sea, a Pyrosapien ship carrying Princess Ulazal is arriving at the Terrasapien Nation to capture her brother and uncle. (Ship Captain): Your greatness, the waves will not allow us to enter in time. (Ulazal): Do the waves control this ship? Will the waves think twice before drowning you? (Ship Captain): No, your greatness, but- (Ulazal): No buts. At the Terrasapien Nation, Max, Takara and Akkos have arrived and are greeted with the highest honour. (General Agreggor): Welcome, OmniBender Max. You have enough power to end the war with the OmniState. (Max): No! I am not ready! The OmniState is out of my control - I cannot use it without fatally damaging someone! Agreggor waves his hands around Max and himself slowly, then punches the floor, sending a pillar of rock to boost them upwards. (General Agreggor): Look at all these injured people. These are the lucky ones for they come back from the war. (Max): What?!? Max gasps. (Max): Ok. I'll do it. Teach me to master the OmniState. That night in a hotel in Agreggor's town... (Max): Guys. I'm going to learn to master the OmniState. (Akkos): Yes! Finally! We're gonna have some power here! (Takara): As if I don't have any... Max, don't do it! It's terrifying. (Max): But it'll stop the war... (Takara): Oh really? (Max): Yes, really. The next day... (Agreggor): Have this drink. It increases the energy of soldiers a hundred-fold. Max drinks it and zooms around using airbending. (Agreggor): Didn't work. Bah! Agreggor ticks off a list. The scene changes to a ritual hall. (Agreggor): You will enter the OmniState by eating this creation. WATER! EARTH! FIRE! AIR! Agreggor throws a bucket of water into a cauldron, then bends a plate of earth and drops it in the cauldron, then sets fire to the cauldron, then uses earth to push the cauldron into the air. The contents reform into an Omnitrix symbol, which Max catches and eats. He sneezes. (Agreggor): Didn't work! Bah! The scene changes to an earth covered arena. (Agreggor): How do you get into the OmniState? (Max): When I have emotional distress or in mortal danger. Agreggor smashes the floor, creating a rock pillar that smashed into Max. He tried it again and Max dodged and dodged again and again. (Agreggor): Earthbenders, ATTACK! Ten blasts of rock shoot at Max, who barely dodges. The scene changes to the hotel again. (Takara): Where's Max? (Akkos): Gone to master the OmniState. They stop to hear an explosion. (Takara): Is he... hurting him? (Akkos): Gotta go! (Takara): Meet you there! The two Orishans run out of the hotel, to see Max fighting against the Terrasapiens. (Takara): HEY! DON'T HURT HIM! Takara jumps down into the arena, waterbends a blast from her necklace at Agreggor, who blocks it with an earth pillar. Takara quickly bends the water back into an ice necklace before it turns to mud. (Agreggor): You can dodge me, airbender, but she can't. Agreggor stamps on the ground and the earth beneath Takara caves in and she disappears below the surface. (Max): NOOOOO! YOU KILLED HER! Max enters the OmniState, and a waterspout of air and water appears beneath him. (Max): You killed her, so I... kill you. Max waves his hand around in a circle then points it at Agreggor, who raises up an earth shield. Superboosted water shoots at Agreggor, slicing the shield in half. (Agreggor): No, wait! She's alive! Agreggor bends the earth and brings Takara up to the surface. Max sees her and the Omnitrix descends back into his body. (Agreggor): So you go into the OmniState when someone you care for is threatened. (Max): You cannot teach me Earthbending. I must find King Argit. (Agreggor): But he's trapped. Agreggor stomps on the floor, making two pillars of rock sprout up from the ground. (Max): O..k.. I was his friend, before. Max, Takara and Akkos leave Agreggor, and travel east to a tunnel. (Takara): We have to go through this to get to the city. (Max): Look what it says here! Brighest love is in the dark. (Akkos): So that means we're going to have to do something with love in order to get through? A woman and her husband walk into the clearing. (Husband): Yes you will. You two look good together. The man points at Max and Takara, who blush. (Akkos): No they don't! (Wife): They actually do.... Max goes into the cave, followed by Takara and Akkos, then the husband and wife. (Max): Look! A split! Looks like we'll have to split up. (Husband): Ok, you two, and us three. The man points at Max and Takara. (Takara): Fine by me. (Max): Same here. The two groups walk off. Suddenly, the hole caves in, making the cave completely dark. Max uses waterbending to slice a rock, creating sparks, and a torch. (Max): Umm, how are we going to get out of here? (Takara): We'll have to slice the rocks. What do we do when the torch's fire runs out? (Max): I dunno. Perhaps something to do with love. (Takara): I'm not gonna kiss you! (Max): I never asked you to. Just saying. We might have to, Takara. Max and Takara start slicing through the rocks, but the fire runs out. (Max): So what now? If we're not gonna kiss. I seriously don't mind. I would rather kiss you than die here. (Takara): What's that supposed to mean? (Max): It means... I love you. Max kisses Takara on the lips, and she retaliates with a kiss. Suddenly, crystals light up everywhere, showing the way. Several rocks fall away, and an exit is shown. (Max): We found the exit! Suddenly, a rumbling noise occurs. Akkos and the others run into the exit place, panting. (Akkos): There's someone something back down there, earthbending the tunnels. (Max): Well then, we need to run! Max and the others run towards a small hole exit. They jump out, and land in water. (Husband): Well, thanks for that experience, we'll go now. They run onto dry land, towards a big city. A cage is dangling before them, with some sound inside. (Voice): Hello, Max. I have not seen you in a long time. (Max): Andreas! Suddenly, rocks sprout up under Max, leveling the height. (Andreas): I am like this, Max, so I cannot help you learn Earthbending. You must find a teacher, presumably the daughter of Argit. Not much is known about her, but she is an Earthbending champion in secret. Three tickets shoot out of the cage. (Andreas): If you want to see her bending, go to the Terrastrike Tournament. You'll see her battles there. They walk into the city, and find a tunnel going underground lit with torches. Category:The Last OmniBender Category:Movies